The Demon Boy
by Morbid Guidance
Summary: Five year old Naruto finds himself in an unexplainable position where he is possessed by Kyuubi, imprisoned by ANBU and taken in by Orochimaru. How can one possibly turn out when your raised by a lunatic? One shot! Please R&R!


I don't own any shape or form of Naruto, and I'm physic because I know you don't either. HA!

The Demon Boy

A five-year-old was hurrying down the cold and dark hallway in his apartment building one midnight. Scared, alone and worried he was, since there was nobody awake at this hour, or so it seemed. He didn't feel alone in the presence around him, he felt alone in his heart and mind. But one thing was for certain; something was in the empty hallway with him. "Please go away, please leave me alone!"he cried, now knocking on every door he could see, but there wasn't an answer. He knocked and knocked again, but nothing. Until he heard a door open.

"Boy, why are you wondering around at this hour? What do you want?" A man's voice spoke behind the small shivering figure in the hallway.

The boy turned around, revealing bright yellow hair, blue eyes and little whiskers on his cheeks. "Please help, I'm scared!" he sniffed through teary eyes, his hands clamped tightly together under his quivering chin.

The man noticed who the boy was and decided to close the door and go back to bed. It was 'The Demon Boy', Naruto Uzumaki and he wasn't about to help this brat and his stupid problems at this time of night.

Naruto saw the man retreating back into his apartment and was determined to stop him. He ran up to the man and held open the door; tears now streaming down his small face. "Please sir, I'm afraid. Don't go!"

"Go back to bed, brat!" the man hissed and slammed the door.

Naruto stood outside the man's apartment for some time until he noticed that aerie presence again and he continued to go down the hallway, knocking on doors to see if someone would let him stay with them for the rest of the night.

------------------------------------------------------

The man got back into bed, mumbling angry to himself and cursing about being woken up for such a needless cause. Suddenly there was a loud scream, a scream loud enough to wake the dead if it could. The man dashed out of bed in instinct and poked his head out the door, along with a lot of other people who had been disturbed by the scream in their humble sleep. It seemed he was the only one adventurous enough to go downstairs to where they had heard the scream. When he arrived at the bottom of the spiraling stairs he noticed two figures standing in front of the apartment building doors. He noticed the small trembling figure of the Uzumaki kid in the corner but he didn't recognize the tall ghost-like glowing figure standing over him.

"Hey, whose there?" the man called out but the glowing figure didn't even look in his direction, only continued to loom over the five year old. "I asked whose there?" the man repeated angrily, "listen to me!"

This time the glowing figure did look, revealing his face. He looked exactly like an older Naruto Uzumaki except he had dark crimson red eyes that pierced through the man's very soul, and the fact that he was glowing. The man drew back in fear but before he could react the older Naruto grabbed onto his five-year-old self and seemed to go into the child, disappearing in an instant. Suddenly, little Naruto fell to the ground, unconscious, but not for long. He got up, now with red eyes, and the man was dead in an instant.

--------------------------------------------------------

When Naruto came to he was being carried off in the arms of an ANBU and the next thing he knew he was in a dungeon, tied to the wall with tight chains the were clasped around his wrists and his ankles. Now this really frightened the little boy. First it was being possessed by a crazy him and now he was in a dark damp dungeon! What else! "Help! Please let me out! Its dark, its dark!" he shrieked. Didn't anyone hear him? Wouldn't anyone help him? "Please, somebody…" he said quietly while trying to hold back hot tears.

"I'll help you." A voice spoke softly.

---------------------------------------------------------

"I knew that brat would kill somebody sooner or later!" a cat faced ANBU said grimly whilst another, beak shaped ANBU nodded in agreement. "I mean, if you ask me the Hokage should have just killed him when the, the demon was put inside him." he continued. "This village would be better off without him."

"I know what you mean. So what are you going to do about it? Has lord Hokage been notified?" the cat faced ANBU shook his head. "What? You're the captain, it's your job to tell him what's going on! What are you planning on doing then?" the beak faced ANBU asked in shock.

The cat faced ANBU gave a small laugh from under his mask. "I'm going to do what should have been done at the very beginning. I'm going to kill him."

--------------------------------------------------------

The man was very pale, his eyes had a cold feature to them and he wore a long snake like smirk. "No need to be afraid Naruto kun, I'm on your side. I'll help you." Naruto nodded thankfully, but was still transfixed on the man's strange snake features. In an instant his chains were torn free from his wrists and ankles. The man held out his hand to Naruto. "You don't really want to stay in this village do you? Come with me." He whispered.

At first Naruto hesitated, leaving the village he had always known wasn't a decision easily made but then he remembered how awful the villagers were to him every day and he nodded, and took Orochimaru's hand.

When the two ANBU opened the dungeon doors and found their prisoner gone, they had no choice but to tell the Hokage about their little prisoner problem and what they had planned to do to him with out the Hokage's permission. Oh burn…

------------------------------- Seven years later ----------------------------

Maku Itsuwaru walked into the village, he wore a long black cloak with a hood that covered his head, of course this twelve-year-old wasn't really Maku Itsuwaru, and it was a name he chose to hide his real identity. He passed the guards with out anyone even caring to take a good look at him; he was after all, just somebody else coming into the village. He walked up to a ramen stand and ordered some of his favorite kind just as somebody sat down beside him and ordered some ramen too. This man wore a mask that covered his mouth and his headband covered one of his eyes. He had spiky gray hair that shot up and a lazy look to him. While Maku ate his ramen hungrily he watched the Jonin take out a book and start reading it, not even touching his ramen that he ordered. Humming alittle bit he started to stir his untouched ramen with his chopsticks, while still reading his book. This idiot's behavior was agitating Maku. Watching that wonderful ramen get colder and colder wasn't helping either. "Hey jack ass, eat your bloody ramen!" Maku barked and punched the adult in the arm.

The Jonin put his book back into his pocket and sniffed his cold ramen. "My how the time flies, it's already cold." He said to himself, but in a mocking tone that Maku knew was directed at him.

Maku got up and left the dork. He walked over to the front of Hokage tower. He looked up and grinned. Screw ramen, this was his real mission. _By midnight tonight the Hokage will be dead._

----------------------------------------------------

Kakashi slipped out of Ichiraku's ramen shop humming slightly to himself with his head in Icha, Icha Paradise and the thoughts of making new friends on his mind, he made his way home. On his way he noticed the kid he had met in Ichiraku's starring up at Hokage tower. He hated to feel suspicious because it always gave him the feeling he should do something about it but he couldn't help standing there watching the boy in a black cloak stare up at the Hokage's office intently. There was something odd about the kid that innerved Kakashi a lot. He began to wonder if he should tell Hokage sama about that but decided against it and continued to walk home, it was getting dark.

By nightfall Kakashi was still thinking about the strange kid and decided to go for a walk, to cool off his nerves. He was just walking passed Hokage tower when he spotted a dark figure by the side of the building. This was too much now, he dashed into the shadows and hid there, hoping to get a good look at the suspect (which he was pretty sure was the kid from before). He looked over the side of the building he was hiding behind and noticed the figure was gone, he scanned the area until he found the black shape speeding up the wall of Hokage tower at an amazing pace. Kakashi ran after him.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The Hokage was just packing up for the night, he had just finished sorting a whole handful of files that needed filing and was dead tired. Until the sound of shattering glass brought him back to his senses. He burst into action and twirled around in alarm, a long kunai pulled from his kunai pouch and he pulled it just in time for a hooded figure was flying strait for him.

The clash of kunai could be heard for miles and every ANBU knew that was the Que. to be on guard, they ran to Hokage tower.

Kakashi shot through the broken window and flung a handful of shuriken at the assassinater who drew back from the Hokage and landed in a dark corner of the room. "Are you ok Hokage sama?" Kakashi asked the village leader who looked at him and smiled in his old Manish way.

"As good as one can be when they were just about assassinated, thank you." He huffed and pulled out another kunai for protection from the cloaked figure in the far corner. Just then a dozen or more ANBU dashed into the room through the broken window and the door. Now the assassinater was cornered.

Kakashi laughed in the same mocking tone he had given the boy before. "Not so cocky now are you, kid? What's your name, who sent you to kill the Hokage? Speak up and we might go easy on you." He ordered and noticed the cornered kid look around for any sign of escape and then back at his enemies. "Well?" Kakashi urged.

"I'm not telling you a damn thing." He replied and in one swift movement bit his thumb, did a couple of hand signs and placed his hand quickly on the ground. In a puff of smoke he stood there on top of a large hissing snake.

Everyone drew back, in fighting stances and positions. "Well, its explainable who sent him now, obviously Orochimaru." The Hokage muttered to Kakashi and he nodded.

"Prepare to die old man!" the boy cackled from on top of the large snake and ordered it to attack. While most of the ANBU were preoccupied by the large snake Maku took this opportunity to glide down the snake's body and land gracefully in front of the Hokage. In an instant they were fighting. After a long while Kakashi was finally able to graze the top of the extremely powerful kid and his hood fell off of his head, revealing his messy blond hair and bright blue eyes. Of course these features alone he was still unrecognizable but what really caught the Hokage's and the Jonin's attention was the whisker marks that streaked his cheeks.

The Hokage stood there motionless, along with everyone else who wasn't busy fighting a giant snake, and stared at the once so innocent boy, "Naruto Uzumaki" said the Hokage in an astonished voice, so that lowly snake Orochimaru took you under his wing did he then.

"Or his scales, in this case" Kakashi added underneath his breath.

Naruto drew back in anger. "Shut up, don't you dare talk about Orochimaru sama like that!" Naruto barked and ran at the Hokage with nothing but furry in his eyes.

As the Hokage dodged Naruto's attacks as best he could he quickly pulled out a scroll and summoned two long sharp daggers that he placed in each hand. When Naruto missed one of his angry blows to him, the Hokage slashed at Naruto with his twin daggers, deeply cutting Naruto across the chest. "Don't you know Orochimaru is using you, that's why he helped you escape seven years ago! He just wants to use you that's all!"

Naruto looked up at the old man with utter hatred, "I told you to, SHUT UP!" now he dove at the Hokage, punching, stabbing, doing what ever he could to do some damage to the geezer. Finally the Hokage stumbled back and just when Naruto was going to do the final blow, a long skinny sword jabbed right through his chest. He dropped to his knees, looking down at the sword that had gone strait through his heart. He coughed up some blood and then fell to the ground, unconscious.

The Hokage looked up to his savior, Anko stood over Naruto's unmoving body, looking down at it grimly with the long skinny sword in her hand that was now stained with Naruto Uzumaki's blood. The snake the ANBU were fighting suddenly disappeared and they turned to see what had happened to its summoner. Kakashi walked up to Naruto's lifeless body and checked his pulse, no pulse. "He's dead." Kakashi exclaimed in a solemn voice.

The Hokage straitened up and looked sadly down at the twelve-year-old boy who was lying in a pool of blood at his feet. "If only he hadn't been 'The Demon Boy'."

The End

Please leave a review even if you didn't like it. I know some things weren't explained very much so if you want to pm me I will answer your any of your questions if I can. :3 Have a nice day!


End file.
